moralorelfandomcom-20200214-history
Francis Clara Censordoll
Character Francis Clara Censordoll 'is the town librarian, employed at the Thomas Bowdler Library. She is a puritanical individual who spends her time censoring and destroying books she considers immoral (i.e. nearly all of them). The initials of her full name are FCC. She also fights very hard to keep children away from "filthy thoughts," whether it is tracking kids who are reading about Renaissance art or leading protests against the offending individual. She frequently leads protests in front of the local movie theater, even protesting such movies as ''The Ten Commandments and The Wizard of Oz. Despite her elderly appearance, she is in truth, only 40 years old. In "Help," it is revealed her hair was originally black, and that Bloberta wanted to be part of her protest group and she tried to be as clever as her, but to no avail. Her own indulgences got her in trouble in "Offensiveness" when natural birth eggs, her favorite food, became outlawed and she was forced to find black market substitutes for her craving, thus falling into hypocrisy. She has been shown to violate her own code of ethics if it means getting what she wants. For example, in "Nesting" and "Alone," despite her strong aversion to nudity and premarital sex, she uses her body to get the eggs she craves. It is revealed in "Alone" that Censordoll's obsession with chicken eggs is due to that she does not possess human eggs: when she was an infant her mother had surgery performed on her that removed her reproductive system (it is not clear whether this was for a legitimate medical reason, or some sort of religious motivation). This may explain why she aged so badly. As such, she considers herself to be immaculate and has a messianic complex regarding her importance within Moralton (this was shown in the opening sequence of "Nesting," as Censordoll's hand was shown moving the clouds away in God's place). In "Nesting," the character's final appearance, Censordoll embarked upon a scheme to seduce Clay Puppington , offering to be his mistress, using the fact that she was unable to produce children and manipulating his Oedipal feelings towards his dead mother, to convince Clay of her potential as his mistress. They begin to passionately make out as they fondle a chicken egg. '''Beforel Orel She's seen in the special Beforel Orel. She's seen observing young Orel and his classmates, she cares little that they're actually hurting Orel with their dangerous pranks. But she's quickly attentive when she realizes that Orel knows nothing about God (mostly due to his neglectful parents). She begins to pressure Clay to teach Orel about God and threatens him saying it'll affect his future elections if he doesn't. Clay quickly drags Orel home, but Clay still wants to avoid teaching Orel. Instead, he at first gets Reverend Putty to do a late sermon for the congregation and mostly Orel. When that doesn't work, Censordoll takes a try at it. She tries to instill (and brainwash) fear of God and going to Hell into Orel. But it doesn't work entirely as little Orel didn't know about Heaven or Hell yet. When he questions God's existence and about proof, she convinces him that its the other way around and uses the story of Abraham and Isaac as an example. That it was about him proving his faith to God. That and bad advice from Clay, Orel's confused by what he learns and takes the advice too literally. Gallery misscensordoll11.jpg|Miss Censordoll in Beforel Orel misscensordoll2.jpg|"You're not... SINNING are you?" misscensordoll3.jpg|Miss Censordoll overhears Orel doesn't know about God misscensordoll4.jpg scaredsacred.jpg|Censordoll thinks Orel needs to be scared sacred hell.jpg|"Hell" puttycensordoll.jpg|Reverend Putty, frighteningly listening to her misscensordoll5.jpg|Talking about Abraham and Isaac misscensordoll6.jpg|Smiling killhimmm.jpg|"Kill Himmmmmmmm" toonice.jpg|Thinks it was too nice how God stopped Abraham youngfran.jpg|Young Censordoll franmom.jpg|Talking to her mother in "Alone" Appearances [[The Best Christmas Ever|'The Best Christmas Ever']]: Protesting in front of the theater in the opening 'The Lord's Greatest Gift- '''Is gathering books to burn at the library, later we see her at the book burning. 'The Blessed Union- 'Orel tries to ask her what makes a woman happy, but she see's this question as filthy and starts protesting Reverend Putty. 'God's Image- 'Is at the town meeting, 'Offensiveness- 'Takes Orel under her wing and teaches him the way of protesting, but things go wrong when Orel deems egg's imoral. 'Be Fruitful and Multiply- 'Is seen walking out of the church. 'Geniusis- 'Is part of the mob that chases Link. 'Orel's Movie Premiere- 'Watches Orel's movie. 'Alone- 'We see her home life. 'Help- 'Leads Bloberta's friends in protesting. 'Nesting- 'Runs for mayor. Trivia *Her initials (F.C.C) are a play on the standards and practice board, the FCC. *She may be seen as the main antagonist of the show. However, her role remains unknown due to "Alone" being one of the reasons that ''Moral Orel never got renewed *She is one of two female characters to be voiced by a man. The other being Joe's sister. *According to Dino Stamatopoulos in the DVD commentary had the show not been cancelled and cut down to just 13 episodes, the show's fourth season would have one of the plotlines be Clay's affair with Miss Censordoll. *It's implied, though unconfirmed, that she seems to have otherworldy abilities. Clay confronts her about this, claiming she made him shoot Orel, as he had a dream of Censordoll repeating lines of dialouge leading up to Orel being shot while the sequence of her moving her Clay figure towards Orel in her replica played. He had this dream long prior to the event. She coyly questions the claim and says it's flattery. Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Villain